It is often necessary for persons using wheelchairs to travel by vehicles such as vans, buses or trains. It is important for the safety of the wheelchair occupant and other persons in the vehicle that the wheelchair be securely restrained within the vehicle at all times when the vehicle is in motion. Most commonly, the wheelchair is secured in place by flexible straps which engage the wheelchair frame and extend both forwardly and rearwardly from the chair to engage anchor points disposed on the floor and/or walls of the vehicle.
When the vehicle in question is used for public transportation, it is desirable that the anchors do not prevent the space in the vehicle from being used for other passengers when no wheelchair is being carried. It is also desirable that the anchors do not obstruct movement of the wheelchair into or out of position.